The Pharaoh Stole My Panties
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Leah Cummings usually had more broken bones in a year than someone did in a lifetime, she knew her curiosity would land her in hot water. Voice of reason said not to touch the artefact, they were told not to touch it, but did she listen? No, of course not, and before she knew what had happened she was flung back into the ancient past, a time when Pharaoh's ruled the land. Ahk/OC
1. Prologue

_Okay, so if you go over to wattpad and find a story called "The Pharaoh Stole My Panties" The reason is simple, this is the FanFic version of it, as the other one will be the original novel version. Let me know what you think._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Night at the Museum, except I do own the original story of this as the other version of this, my actual novel that I may get published in the future, is over on wattpad (same penname as here). But here, I own _Leah Cummings._

Let me know what you guys think! Hope you like it.

**xxx**

**Prologue**

**xxx**

They always say be careful what you wish for.

Well, I guess my mind decided that being careful were for wimps and for those too damned cautious to even bother taking any opportunities that came their way.

For me, guess you could say that there was a little daredevil hiding somewhere in this body of mine.

It certainly explained the reason behind why I became battered and bruised more often than not, and trouble lurks behind every corner around me.

I really was a sucker for punishment.

Eh, not that I minded much.

Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Or so I thought, anyway.

I was told not to touch the damned thing, so why did I? Oh, yes, because the whole following rules deal never really worked with me, even when I was a child.

Tell me to do something, and bet you ten-to-one I'd do the exact opposite of what one wanted.

Though, maybe now would've been a good time to actually listen to the tour guide and not my mind as I reached up to touch it the blue stone, golden trimmed pendant, an artefact that belonged to an Ancient Egyptian priestess.

Who it was, I wasn't sure.

I was more of a music lover, history could go cry in a corner for all I cared. My friend Andrew was more of the history geek of the trio.

"You're going to get us into trouble." Andrew hissed in my ear as I grabbed hold of the pendant and looked it over in my palm. I reached up with one hand and placed it on his cheek.

"We're not going to get into trouble, I'll put it back."

"Leah, come on, we need to get back to the group before we leave."

A snigger escaped past my lips as my mind went to the thought of _Aladdin_and turned to look at him, worry pulled at the edges of his lips and it shone in his eyes. Instead of honouring him with a comment, I had to make a joke, "Hey I wonder if I rubbed it if I would get a genie of my own?"

Andrew protested loudly as I started to do just that, and just as I looked up, hearing someone yelling at me a bright, blue light came from the pendant.

My heart jumped unto my throat, "W-What the hell?"

It wasn't actually supposed to work!

The last thing I remembered was the light becoming even more bright, the echoing of my name being called by my friend before total blackness took over.


	2. Chapter 1

"You stupid piece of shit, pendant. You couldn't have just given me my very own genie, could you?" I yelled at the inanimate object. "I would've been happy with that, being sent to the ancient world? Eh, not so much."

This is what I get for not following the rules, but how was I supposed to know that the object I had was a magical object, to me, it was all very wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey.

After my initial wake up near the water's edge, I didn't have to go far as, probably about half a mile or less was a Pharaoh's palace.

For who though, I hadn't the first, and I sure as hell hoped that they were friendly.

Grumbling and fixing the bag on my shoulder before placing the ear buds into each ear, I hiked it up the small hill of sand and headed for the entrance.

Boy was I ever kicking myself now.

People there looked at me like I had two heads or something, because every single person stopped what they were doing and either laughed or just stared.

Seriously I was beginning to get quite pissed off about the ordeal.

And then _they_ came.

Them? The Pharaoh's royal guards came out to investigate the _creature_ which had disturbed the peace and came to find me looking at the behemoth of man and gave them a small, timid wave.

Looks of disapproval crossed their features and they began speaking to me.

I cringed, they probably thought I was a spy or something; at least that's what I thought it was, considering they tied my hands tightly behind my back.

At least they never took my bag. I sighed up and turned to the nicer looking one of the two and started speaking.

"Boys, you guys know that you don't have to tie me up? Gah! Buds, my arm doesn't go up that far!" I hissed in pain as one of them pulled up on my binds. They didn't loosen it, but they exchanged confused glances. I continued on in a nonchalant manner. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that you guys are in much better physical health than I am."

Again, confused looks were sent my way and this time I growled, knowing that they weren't going to budge as they escorted (more like pushed) me towards the huge ass building at the other edge of the town.

So the damned thing transported me back in time, but it couldn't have automatically have some sort of translator integrated into my brain?

Why? Why did I ever consider doing something so stupid?

It would've been much easier than dealing with _this._

Alas, after a very long walk through the palace, which was huge, we found ourselves going through a set of, what appeared to be pure golden, doors. Beyond that was a room the size of a hockey arena.

It was massive, with a high roof, seven to eight pillars lining on either side, a thin type of white cloth, hung in sheet's from every second pillar. On the opposite wall from where I was, hieroglyphics lined the wall from top to bottom, and two my right, in the middle of the room, on small equally golden platform was a throne.

I abruptly stopped and stared at the man who sat, wearing ancient Egyptian royal robes, upon said throne. He looked vaguely familiar, and a yelp escaped past my lips as the guards shoved me forwards, making me fall onto my knees as I glanced up at the Pharaoh, his dark orbs boring into my own, studying me with curiosity.

"Who must you be?" He asked, standing up and making his way over to me, circling me like a prey. "I have never seen a young woman with such strange clothing nor with the strange colouring to your skin, are you ill?"

A part of me wanted to reach into my jean pocket and pull out the pendant to give the damn thing a kiss for at least making sure that there wasn't any language barrier, then I realized what he was saying.

"I am Leah Cummings and I am not ill, I just happen to look like this." I nodded up at him, "And you are?"

Wrong thing to say, pain laced through my arm as the rope in which my wrists were still tied was yanked upwards, causing me to grimace.

"Enough!" The Pharaoh barked, holding his hand up to stop his guards from causing more harm, allowing the slack on the rope to lessen.

I sighed with relief, "Thank you."

The Pharaoh glanced back down at me. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my father's, and what business, traveler, do you have in my Kingdom?"

"Uh," I swallowed hard, not liking this gaze. "Honestly, sir, I-I'm not certain."

He growled, taking his golden staff and pounding it into the ground, mere inches away from my leg as he crouched down to look at me, his eyes ablaze with anger. "Do you take me as a fool?"

I shook my head, trying hard to break free of my binds as the Pharaoh turned and ordered his guards to throw me into the dungeons.

"When she is willing to tell the truth than we can have this conversation again."


	3. Chapter 2

This literally sucked, I knew that I was telling the truth, but no matter how many times the question was asked on where I was from, my answer was always the same.

And every single time, my face would meet the floor of the dungeon's.

How long I had been there was beyond my comprehension as the days began blurring together into one big ball.

Today was of no difference as I laid on the floor with my knees bent at ninety degree's and my converse-clad feet were flat against the wall, singing softly.

"The Pharaoh would like to see you again." One of the guards said, sounding a bit angered at having to put up with me. I rolled my eyes, clearly the feeling was mutual as they, without a fight, grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back.

As we set off down the corridor, I sighed, "How long is this going to take?"

"Tell Pharaoh Ahkmenrah the truth and you shall be set free." The guard paused then smirked, "Or do you enjoy being in the cells?"

I narrowed my gaze at them, "I do tell the truth, would you rather me lie on where I'm from, be satisfied, then find out I lied about a lie because the truth seemed like a lie to you?"

"That was slightly confusing..."One of them commented.

"Yeah, well, it hurt my noggin too," I snapped. "This is just going to end the same way, no matter how many times I say where I am from, you're not going to believe me, so what's the point in even bringing me to see him?"

They didn't honour me with a comment, and my patience was wearing thin by the time we made it to the throne room.

Ahkmenrah's gaze met mine, a bored expression plastered on his face as he sat up straighter in his seat. I nodded up to him, "Sup?"

He sighed, "At some point, you are going to anger someone who does not have the patience necessary for dealing with you and you will either be dead before you speak another word or you'll have your tongue cut out."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, well, I'm still waiting for that to happen."

Pain shot up my arms as one of the guards pulled up roughly on the binds and I hissed, "You will show respect when the Pharaoh speaks to you."

I shot the guard a glare, "Well, once you people get it through your thick skulls that I'm telling the truth then maybe, just maybe, we can get somewhere, until then, you lot ain't getting a damned thing."

"Shut your mouth, wench."

"Enough!" Ahkmenrah commanded, standing up from his throne and slowly walking down the stairs, stopping a mere foot or so away from me, looking me straight in the eyes. "What if we believe your words and it comes to pass that you are nothing more than a liar, what would you want your punishment to be?"

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm not lying to you, because I heard that in this time, for lying or having your own thoughts could have dire consequences." With a roll of my eyes, I continued, "And to be quite frank, I'm not willing to lose my life because of a lie. What reason do I have of such a thing?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment, "Prove to me that you are not."

A headache was beginning to form at this point and I let out a growl before I started, "I was at a museum here in Egypt, a place that displays artefact's from the past where anyone can go in and learn, I was there, and we came across a blue and golden pendant that we were told to not touch."

"You touched it didn't you?"

"Yes, then, I find myself not that far from the palace walls."

"I see." Ahkmenrah stated. "Do you possibly have this supposed pendant with you?"

I nodded, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the pendant, every single court member began whispering and gasping. The King's eyes widened as he whispered something, his eyes met mine for a split second before immediately dismissing the guards and everyone that was currently in the room, only leaving the both of us.

"Stand up."

My brow rose, doing as told. "Do you really trust me-"

"I believe you."

That took be back, "What?"

"I believe you," He repeated, grabbing hold of my arm, "Do you not realize who you are?"

"Uh, Leah?" I replied slowly, not getting where he was going with this. "It's just a pendant..."

"It is not just a pendant, Leah." He sighed, surprising me with finally using my name. "The only one who can activate this stone is by the priestess who sent the magic within it into dormancy."

I know where this was going, and I wasn't buying. "So, you said I was lying right?" I scoffed, "Buddy, if you think I'm a priestess than you are very much mistake. I am only a seventeen year old student of London, England who has this nasty habit of doing stuff that I know I shouldn't. That's it, that's all."

Ahkmenrah's eyes narrowed, the look of insult on his face as he looked from the pendant in my hand to my face. "Do you think I am lying?"

I shrugged, "Why should I believe someone, who, not so long ago believed I was lying about who I was or where I'm from?"

The point got across to him, "You are right, you are not the priestess, because Inushepshert is alive." He agreed, "However, do not take this lightly, Leah. You are the priestess. May I see the pendant?"

"Knock yourself out." I sighed, holding it out to him in which Ahkmenrah took it hesitantly.

"Why would I want to knock myself out?"

With a roll of my eye, I explained, "It's an expression, sir, don't take it seriously, I mean for you to go ahead."

"Strange sayings." He looked at me for a moment, "Come here."

My brows scrunched together. "Why?"

"I am going to cut off those binds."

"Okay." Upon doing what he said, I felt my arms falling to my side and I turned to him. "I have a question for you."

Ahkmenrah looked up from the object. "What is it?"

"How come I can understand your language?"

"You were born to read, speak, and write in your native tongue."


End file.
